


reason

by exexlovers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Dates, Introspection, Libraries, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of it, like i said, more coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exexlovers/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: 'whizzer nodded thoughtfully, watching marvin’s hand as he turned the page. his nails were tidy, and his hands looked soft. his hair was wavy and glossy. smooth skin. ocean blue eyes. gah, hotness alert.'⤷ the best love story always starts in a college library.still active!! just not prioritized :)
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte & Cordelia & Marvin (Falsettos), Marvin & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Trina, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	1. part one: chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> it's back! it's gay and it's back!
> 
> someone please be excited as i am ITS COLLEGE AU TIMEEEEEE
> 
> there are quite a few changes in this version, and i'm pretty excited about them. as i've said lol
> 
> ok. now it's time to read. i really truly hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- kit

_chapter one_

#  ** WHIZZER **

Okay, so maybe exam season wasn’t the smartest time to ask somebody out. Studying and exams themselves left little time to go out with somebody for the first time. But did that stop Whizzer?

No. The answer is obviously no.

He and Marvin had said the occasional word, crossing each other’s paths in the library and often sitting in the same vicinity to each other while studying. So, really, not the strongest foundation for a relationship, but life was too short to be scared.

Psychology as a major made him very meta-cognitive. Sometimes it made him overthink, but in situations like this, it was helpful. Who cares if you’ve only said “hey,” or “sorry,” to someone? If you think they’re attractive, there is no harm in trying. And if they say no, it really won’t matter to you in five years.

It was kind of interesting that _one_ high school psychology class led him to taking it for college, which _then_ led him to this exact moment. Every decision he’d ever made brought him here. That was a lot to think about.

His heart beat a little faster as he approached Marvin, weaving through bookshelves and desks of a library. Students leaned over their notebooks, armed with muffins and immense amounts of coffee. Whispers and giggles were sprinkled around the room. The space smelled like paper. Whizzer didn’t realize paper had a smell until he entered the NYU library.

Marvin looked up from his textbook when Whizzer was a few feet away. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Whizzer took the chair across from him. “What are you studying?”

“ _Philanthropy in Civil Society.”_ He said with exaggerated enthusiasm, then sighed. “Math itself is always boring, but philanthropy may be my most interesting class. You know, like, it’s actually applicable to everyday life.”

Whizzer nodded thoughtfully, watching Marvin’s hand as he turned the page. His nails were tidy, and his hands looked soft. His hair was wavy and glossy. Smooth skin. Ocean blue eyes. Gah, hotness alert.

_Focus on the goal, dumbass,_ Whizzer scolded himself.

“What about you?” Marvin continued right as Whizzer was about to speak. “What’s your next exam?”

“Uh, _Self and Social Judgement.”_ Whizzer gestured vaguely to his backpack on the floor, as if Marvin could see his notes through the fabric.

“Mm! You’ve gotta be a psych major.”

He laughed softly. “Yeah. I’ve always been interested in what makes people function. Besides the science part. I somehow managed a 59% in my senior year bio class. Hated that shit with my entire being.”

“Oh, I feel that. Physics was the worst. I’m so bad with numbers. And yet, here I am in the second year of my business major.” He glared at his textbook, weaving his fingers through his hair.

“Not fun.”

Marvin cracked a smile. “ _Very_ not fun. But it’s what my parents wanted and what will get me pretty far in life, so. Short-term sacrifice for long-term gain.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Whizzer leaned his chin in his hand. Across the room, the ice from a girl’s iced coffee shuffled against itself. “Hey, what are you doing after exams?”

He shrugged. “Whatever will keep me entertained, basically. I’m considering bingeing the entire _Twilight_ series for no other reason than to laugh at it and stare at Robert Pattinson.”

“Do you wanna go for coffee, maybe?” Whizzer blurted before he lost his nerve.

Marvin knit his eyebrows. “You and I?”

“Nah, me and the ghost in the chair beside you. _Yes,_ us.”

“Um, yeah. Yeah. Sorry, I just didn’t realize you were gay.”

Whizzer almost laughed. “Dude, _look at me_. Your gaydar is broken, I _scream_ queer. Do you see my pink shoes?”

“Okay, okay. You’re right, my gaydar’s kinda broken.”

“ _Extremely._ ” Whizzer corrected, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Marvin chuckled, then made a ‘come here’ gesture with his fingers. “Gimme your hand, I’ll write down my number so you can text me.”

Whizzer did as told. It was very cliché to say Marvin’s hand on his own made his heart skip a beat, but he was a sucker for clichés anyway.

Gazing at the ink on his palm, Whizzer spoke. “I should probably go through my notes now, I guess.” 

“You can stay here and study with me if you want. There’s room for two.”

He couldn't stop his smile. “Yeah, okay. Sure.”


	2. part one: chapter two

_chapter two_

#  **WHIZZER**

Whizzer never thought the mere prospect of a relationship would give him butterflies. His body hummed with eagerness, a grin refusing to leave his face. He leaned against his apartment door, hands on his face.

“Jesus Christ.” he whispered into the empty space.

Giddy over studying with his crush. Middle-school boy, much?

He pulled his hands off his face, opening his eyes to plants and messy counters. A half-empty tea mug sat cold by the sink. Bank statements and junk mail laid piled on the island. Melpomene, his grey Maine Coon - usually called Millie - had perched herself on the back of the couch. She looked at him curiously.

“What, Mils? Did you think I was staying out all night tonight?” He walked on hardwood floors over to her, placing his fingers behind her ears. “Uh-uh, Miss Fluff. Now you can’t eat my plants while I’m out. Accept defeat while you can.”

The black pen ink on his hand caught his eye. He looked at it for a second. Could it be a fake number? Was it too good to be true? 

Meh, fuck it. It was worth a shot. 

**WHIZZER >> marvin, 9:45pm**

**WHIZZER: hey! i’m not sure when u left but i hope u get home safe :). don’t have a time or place yet but just messaging you so you’ll have my number.**

He shut his phone off and placed it on the kitchen counter to his left, then hung his jacket on its hook. Millie pranced on top of him as he sat on the couch.

“Hi, girlie.” Whizzer scratched under her chin. “What do you think? Is he cool? Do you think he’s a cat person?”

Millie simply purred in response.

Whizzer sighed. “Yeah, okay. You won’t be much help. If I get up to go grab my phone, you won’t avoid me all night, right? I just wanna text Trina. Please let me go.”

At Whizzer’s gentle pushing, Millie hopped onto the floor with her ears pointed back in annoyance.

When Trina wasn’t a nervous wreck, or drowning in work, she was a good ear. Her advice was more or less sensible, and she was an incredible cook. Her chicken and gnocchi soup was one to rival Olive Garden’s.

Whizzer sat back onto the couch.

**WHIZZER >> jewish mom friend, 9:48pm**

**WHIZZER: trina i have something to tell u**

**jewish mom friend: omg I’m scared what is it**

**WHIZZER: Local Gay Dumbass Has A Date**

**jewish mom friend: WHIZZER**

**jewish mom friend: !!!!!!**

**jewish mom friend: WHO**

**WHIZZER: his name is marvin i met him in the library and he’s literally so hot i’m gonna die**

**jewish mom friend: oh interesting the one boy I dated in high school was named marvin**

**WHIZZER: please don’t tell me i’m going on a date with a straight guy**

**jewish mom friend: I mean like I went to high school in california and we are literally on the opposite side of the country so probably not**

**jewish mom friend: where are you guys going?**

**WHIZZER: nothing confirmed but i asked him out for coffee so probably deja brew by washington square**

**jewish mom friend: ok so a) YOU asked HIM out????? and b) deja brew slaps try the chocolate croissant pls**

**WHIZZER: trina fuck off yes i did ask him. and chocolate croissants sound great so Yes Ma’am.**

**WHIZZER: i’m gonna go watch netflix i’m tired i will talk to u soon ilu**

**jewish mom friend: love u too!! I’m gonna finish my waffles and then do dishes so nice timing.**

**WHIZZER: waffles??? trin it’s ten at night wtf**

**jewish mom friend: and?**

**WHIZZER: i hate u goodnight**

**jewish mom friend: mwah!!!!**

Smiling, Whizzer placed his phone on his lap. Millie drank water from her bowl a few feet behind him.

His curtains were open. Cheap rent did not equal a nice view, but Whizzer could still see some lights. Stars always ended up just being helicopters, but there was no harm in pretending.

Despite having lived in the city for just about two years, the beauty of Manhattan stunned him every day. He guessed that was because he grew up in the good ol’ Midwest. Jell-O cake and the fluctuating weather he was used to was sparse in the city of ocean-regulated temperatures and pizza. But that was okay. 

Whizzer pulled the hood of his hoodie on and sighed. He missed the stars. It was so easy to stargaze in Nebraska. Stars weren’t helicopters, they were actual balls of fire. He missed it.

He hoped to go home for Christmas. See the stars. See his parents.

Millie jumped onto the arm of the couch, took one glance at Whizzer, and went straight to curling up on his lap.

Whizzer wondered absently how she always knew when he was homesick. It was like he could read his thoughts.

“Hi, Fluff. Homesickness comes outta nowhere, don’t it? One second you’re talking about waffles, and the next you’re missing the stars.”

He ran his hand over her fur for some time and closed his eyes. A car honked outside. 

“Don’t you hate how drivers here have no regard for when people are supposed to be sleeping?” he asked her.

Millie butted her head against his torso. He opened his eyes. 

“Do you miss Nebraska, Mils? Do you miss home?” he paused and watched her. “What am I doing? You’re not gonna answer me.”

She placed her head on his thigh, gazing out of the window as if she understood the weight of his feelings. 

Whizzer leaned his head against the back of the couch, staring at the texture of the ceiling. Maybe sleep would help. It really wasn’t that late at night, but his mom used to say sleep was the best medicine. Maybe the same was for emotions.

Damn the stars and their glory for muddling such a good night so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! stay safe please.
> 
> <3333


	3. part one: chapter three

_ chapter three _

****

#  **MARVIN**

For a reason he had never been sure of, Marvin really loved the mornings. He liked the untouched promise of a new day. The city that never slept was always so slow and calm.

He liked being up early. He always had the most energy while the sun was rising, so homework and errands were all done in the morning. 

Marvin held a piece of toast between his teeth, turning a page of the book in his hands. The green light from the microwave stated proudly that it was seven am. Few car horns honked outside, and few building windows were aglow with light.

His phone, a few feet down the kitchen island, buzzed with a text.

**WHIZZER >> marvin, 7:07am**

**WHIZZER: hey! how does deja brew by washington square sound? 4pm thursday? friday?**

Marvin brushed crumbs onto the thigh of his sweatpants so he could type.

**marvin: Friday is good!**

**marvin: Also why are you awake lol**

**WHIZZER: ,,, i have class in an hour lmao**

**WHIZZER: ok so deja brew friday at 4?**

**marvin: Yeah sounds great!**

**marvin: Have fun studying whether or not a desk is actually in front of you. Are you sure it’s there or do you just remember it being there? Is this not all just a creation of our imagination?**

**WHIZZER: a) that’s philosophy not psychology, b) why the fuck are you so good at philosophy???**

**marvin: I thank chidi anagonye from the good place.**

**marvin: What if the world really is just in our head? What if nothing is real and every detail we know about everything is what we created in our head.**

**WHIZZER: okay it’s 7am and i haven’t finished my coffee yet. i am yoinking myself out of this conversation.**

**WHIZZER: i will see you friday! enjoy your solipsism**

**marvin: Not much fun in contemplating if the world is real but thank u ttys**

**WHIZZER: oh oh hold on!**

**marvin: Yeah?**

**WHIZZER: did you go to high school in california?**

**marvin: Uhhhh yes why do you ask**

**WHIZZER: i was talking to my friend trina about you As One Does and she went to hs in cali and she says the only boy she dated in hs was named marvin and i was like ‘oh god pls don’t tell me i’m going on a date with a straight guy.’ anyway it’s either a weird coincidence or an even weirder coincidence if u know what i mean**

**marvin: Wtf. Its definitely an even weirder coincidence. I dated a girl named trina in high school in california ???**

**WHIZZER: okay that’s wild i’ll show you a picture of her on friday to see if we’re talking about the same person**

**WHIZZER: anyways i have hw to finish up and really have to go now, see you then :)**

Marvin set his phone down and took his toast out of his mouth. He leaned on the counter and stared at the plants in his living room.

“What the hell?” he laughed to himself.

His first date in a year and a half, and it’s with a guy who’s best friends with one of the two girls he forced himself to get with in high school?

Mendel, his roommate, walked out of his bedroom door down the hall. He tugged open the pantry and pulled a box of tea out.

“Morning.” Marvin smiled at him.

He grunted in Marvin’s direction.

“Hey, ‘Del?”

“Gimme… gimme two seconds. I just wanna make tea before I start functioning as a human.”

Marvin stuttered, then nodded. “Sure.” 

He turned back to his coffee and toast, his book closed. From what he remembered about Trina, she was pretty in a simplistic way. Jewish. Quiet and submissive. Not anyone he thought would be Whizzer’s best friend.

Mendel appeared next to him, nursing a tea larger than any human should drink. “‘Kay, what?”

“Uh, right, so. I have a date on Friday-“

“You have a  _ date?”  _ Mendel widened his eyes.

“Yes, shut up! That’s not my point! I’m saying, I was texting him just now and apparently I dated his best friend in high school. Should I- is that, like, a sign or something? Is it good? Bad? The one date I go on in forever and- and it’s…?”

Mendel took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay. Um. You only dated girls in high school, yeah?”

“ _ Forced myself _ to date girls, yes.”

“Hm. Well, definitely really weird.”

“So helpful, thank you.”

“I’m not fucking done, Marvin.”

Marvin raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

“ _ Probably  _ a good… sign or whatever? I think it’s actually kinda cool. Granted, I woke up five minutes ago and don’t know much, so. Anyway, I fell asleep on top of my laptop last night and now half of my essay is just the letter ‘G.’ I’m tempted to hand it in that way.”

Marvin laughed softly. “I hate you so much.”

“Understandable. Do you want more coffee?”

He glanced at his coffee mug, surprised at its scarcity. “Sure. Thanks.”

Mendel snagged it from him. If he wanted to, he could be a pretty nice roommate. Marvin usually liked him, unless he had left the kitchen a disaster.

“What are you reading?” Mendel asked, his back turned. 

“The  _ Heroes Of Olympus  _ series.”

He laughed. “For, what, the sixth time?”

“Seventh.” Marvin corrected.

“Wonder what your date would think of a guy who’s in uni for accounting reading a children’s book.” Mendel returned with the coffee mug, handing it off.

Marvin punched him in the shoulder. “Fuck off.”

He raised his hands in surrender, laughing again. Marvin scowled into his mug.

“Hey, Cordelia messaged me a few minutes before I got up. She says she overestimated how much pancake batter to make for two people and that we’re invited for breakfast. Wanna come?”

“Are you… is that really a question? In what world would I refuse pancakes?”

Mendel fished his phone out of his hoodie pocket. “So, I’m telling her ‘yes?’”

“Duh. I’m going down now, not waiting for you.”

He laughed once. “Jeez, okay. I’m gonna put pants on that aren’t stained plaid pajama pants and I’ll be right over.”

Thank God Cordelia lived in the same apartment building.


	4. part one: chapter four

_chapter four_

#  **WHIZZER**

Truly, there were better places to be on a Wednesday evening than a pharmacy.

Especially one that smelled like cheap lemon cleaner, full of teenage cashiers who would eye your box of condoms, and then you, back and forth. Like, yes, kiddo, sex exists. 

But Whizzer had to get his anxiety meds - and condoms - somehow. And the pharmacy by 47th Ave and 5th Street was only a four minute walk from his apartment.

He grabbed body wash and shampoo and conditioner, the aforementioned condoms, and an eyeliner pencil for good measure. He’d just have to figure out how to use it before leaving the house with it on. 

The cashier - Paisley, as per her name tag - just smiled at him politely as he paid for his items. Seeing as she had bright pink hair and her name was _Paisley -_ what a rad fucking name - she probably didn’t care about his purchases as much as her coworkers might have. 

His phone vibrated as he stepped out into the cold.

**jewish mom friend >> WHIZZER, 8:46pm**

**jewish mom friend: hey are you at your apt?**

**jewish mom friend: that was a trick question I’m at your apartment building and you’re not here please come let me in**

**WHIZZER: omg trina i said i’d be ready for you at 9 why are you unfashionably early**

**jewish mom friend: shhhh I miss you walk faster**

**WHIZZER: i’m divorcing u**

**jewish mom friend: oh I didn’t know we were married**

**WHIZZER: we WERE but i just divorced you**

**WHIZZER: be there in five**

She sent a thumbs-up emoji and Whizzer turned up the volume on his music.

Walking through the city at night wasn’t nearly as scary as his parents had feared it would be. Sure, things were loud and bright and panhandlers were more active after the sun went down, but it wasn’t scary. It was almost homey, oddly enough. Everyone was experiencing the same rush of freedom and gratification of youth that he was, despite the various ages plaguing the streets. Families walked home from Broadway theatres, college students traipsed out of class and into bars. Everyone was indulging their inner child.

The roads grew quieter as Whizzer made it to the brownstone building he called home. 

“Hey, dumbass!” Trina called, spotting him down the street.

“Hey.” he responded, smiling at how blasé he sounded.

Trina jogged her way over to him, the metal buckles on her backpack reflecting the streetlights. “Where were you?”

“Drugstore. I ran out of shampoo last night and also stocked up on a couple other things. Can you teach me how to use eyeliner?”

She gasped. “Oh my _God,_ yes. Did you buy some?”

He nodded, raising his plastic bag a little in acknowledgment.

“You’re pretty cool sometimes.” Trina smiled, tucking a lock of messy hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, only sometimes.”

“Yeah.” she affirmed.

Whizzer dug his keys out of his pockets as they entered the lobby. “What movie are we watching tonight?”

She pressed the elevator button. “Mm, well, I picked last week. Your turn.”

“ _Into The Woods_?”

“Whizzer, _please.”_

He laughed, stepping onto the platform with her. “ _Girl, Interrupted_? That’s a fave.”

Trina played with the gum in her mouth and pondered this. “Yeah, sure. Anything for Winona Ryder.”

“Or _Heathers._ I know JD is psychotic and abusive and all, but I’d still let him sneak in through my window anytime.”

“Fair enough. I vote _Heathers.”_

“Wow, unanimous vote. That’s rare.”

Trina scoffed. “Whiz, the only time we disagreed on a movie was when you wanted to watch _Fantasia._ ”

“It’s a classic! I thought we were on a mission to watch every single Disney movie!”

“ _Yeah,_ not the boring ones!”

He gasped dramatically, the elevator doors opening to his floor. “You put that sentence back in your mouth!”

She just glared at him, marching towards his apartment. 

“You can’t get in if I still have the keys in my hand!”

“Damn it.” she whispered, and turned back around. “Come on, I brought ice cream and it probably half melted already.” 

He caught up to her, and unlocked his door once they reached it. “Don’t you have an insulating bag?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you use that one?”

“‘Cause I’m twenty and I care about every aspect of my appearance, even if that means my cookie dough ice cream will melt.”

“Oh, god, cookie dough? That one is arguably _better_ when it melts.”

She smiled, toeing her Vans off once inside. “See? It all works out.”

Whizzer chuckled, placing his bag on the counter. Trina reached for Millie over in the living room. She meowed softly as Trina held her.

“Are those condoms?” she asked as he emptied the bag. 

“Mhm.”

“Dang. Do you think you and Marvin are gonna have the opportunity to use them?” 

Millie wriggled free and landed on the floor. Trina stood next to him at the island.

“Aw, what a cutesy way to ask if we’re gonna fuck.”

She elbowed him. 

He grinned and leaned away from her. “We’re going on a coffee date, Trin. I doubt it. But I bought them anyway.”

“Gotta be safe!” Trina shouted, scooping the TV remote off the coffee table. “Is _Heathers_ on Netflix?”

“No, but there’s a good quality version on Youtube last I checked.”

“‘Kay. My bag’s by your record player, can you grab the ice cream?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Trina sat criss-cross on the cushions. “Thanks.”

Whizzer unzipped her bag and put the ice cream pints in his fridge. Millie stood on her back legs and swatted at his calf; a plea for dinner.

“Sorry, girlie.” he crouched down to pet her. “I forgot to feed you, didn’t I?”

She stared at him until the kibble was poured into her bowl, then proceeded to devour it. 

Trina leaned over the back of the couch. ”Hey, don’t you think it’s weird that we both are about to have been on a date with the same guy?”

“Yeah, kinda. I was texting him about that a few days ago and he said that he dated a girl with your name in high school. Told him I’d show him a picture of you to see if it’s the same person.”

She fingered her Star of David necklace. “Sometimes- I don’t wanna sound overly pensive or like an annoying white girl, but sometimes I wonder if I was the reason he’s gay. I know sexuality isn’t a choice and him living as himself does not mean I wasn’t enough, but I still wonder sometimes.”

Whizzer nodded, flopping down next to her. “I kinda get it. It’s not totally the same, but once I had a straight guy come up and ask me if I’d be willing to-“ he made air-quotes with his fingers, “’-help him explore himself,’ and woke up the next morning to a sticky note saying it wasn’t his thing. But it doesn’t mean I’m horrible in bed, and it doesn’t mean guys will never be attracted to me again. That dude just wasn’t gay, as far as I know. His truth doesn’t reflect poorly on me.”

Trina sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You’re good at advice.”

“I try my best.” he wrapped an arm around her neck. “ _Heathers_ time?”

She laughed under her breath. “ _Heathers_ time.”


	5. part one: chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote half of this while drunk. and somehow it actually got me out of my months-long slump with this chapter. do you know how much it sucks to know how you want this story to go but being stuck on one chapter???
> 
> anyways. stay safe and [eliza hamilton voice] take a break if you need one.
> 
> \- kit

_chapter five_

#  **MARVIN**

For someone with minimal love life to speak of, Mendel was surprisingly good at first-date advice. After a few jabs at Marvin’s fashion sense and intermittent ‘superiority complex,’ he had finally made it to actual tips.

The morning of his date, he sat crisscross on the living room armchair. Mendel, with explosive curls and a _My Fair Lady_ t-shirt, sat on the couch.

“Also,” Mendel said, reaching for the TV remote, “don’t wear that blue hoodie of yours today. It literally always looks dirty.”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Jesus, okay. I get it. For your information, I do my laundry fairly consistently. I’ve had that hoodie since the summer before high school, so obviously it’s stained.”

“Excuses.” He clicked on _The Dr. Phil Show._ Unsurprising for an aspiring psychiatrist. 

“Any final words of advice before I leave for class?”

Mendel actually considered the question. “Be honest and patient.”

Marvin nodded. “Fair enough.”

“And don’t halo effect him. You know, don’t make yourself seem like some perfect almighty figure. Be human.”

“Mendel, for a guy whose first and only kiss was during a game of spin the bottle, you’re really good at advice.” He stood up and gathered his things.

“Perks of studying relationship dynamics.” Mendel said into his coffee mug. “Now go, before you’re late. Don’t forget your Metro card this time.”

Marvin grabbed his keys off the wall and his travel mug off the counter, then opened the apartment door. “See you in an hour and a half.”

“You betcha.” Mendel waved goodbye.

* * *

On the transit ride to Deja Brew later that afternoon, Marvin was all _oh god pretty boy on a date with me maybe coffee at 4pm while nervous isn’t a good idea but no way in hell am I bowing out have you seen his eyes they are so magnificent-_

He made it to the top of the steps and continued south. Shaky hands were minutely soothed in the warmth of his coat pockets.

It wasn’t snowing today. Cold, but the sky was clear. Well, grey and sad, he supposes, but no snow. That has to count for something.

A bell chimed as he opened the café door. Marvin glanced at it, sat at a table, then pulled out his phone.

**marvin >> WHIZZER, 4:01pm**

**marvin: Hey!! I’m here, are you?**

**WHIZZER: yes! booth near the counter where they give you your food**

**marvin: Ok ok**

He found the booth and slid across from Whizzer. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Whizzer smiled at him, the faintest rosiness to his cheeks. “You look nice.”

“Oh. Thanks. You… you look,” - _impeccable, showstopping, dazzling -_ “You look good.”

He preened. “Thank you. Coffee?”

“Yes. Coffee.”

“I’ll grab you one. What do you want?”

“Medium with sugar and milk, please.”

“Yeah! They also have chocolate freaking croissants… do you want one?”

Marvin chuckled, admiring the sparkles in Whizzer’s eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

“Cool cool! Be right back.”

“‘Kay.”

_Yeesh._ And here Marvin thought he was a coherent adult. But… the way Whizzer’s eyes were like melted chocolate, and his hair was unusually tempting to touch and his smile took over his whole face-

Marvin rubbed his forehead. _You have lived twenty-two years on this earth. You are not thirteen. Chill the fuck out._

Whizzer returned with two hot coffees and pastry bags. “Okay. Hi. This one’s yours.”

“Thanks.” He smiled, glanced up at Whizzer, tried to hide the way his heart skipped at the sparkles.

“‘Course, dude.”

Marvin laughed, loud and clear. “We’re on a date and you’re calling me _dude?_ ”

“Yeah! That’s how it be, dude!” Whizzer grinned.

“Okay, okay. How’s your day been?”

“ _Subpar.”_ Whizzer enunciated the word. “I had a freaking math class this morning. I’m a psych major for a Bachelor of Arts - not science! arts! - and I have to take a math class. I fuckin’ hate it.”

“You’re saying this to a business major.” Marvin deadpanned.

A smile twitched at the corners of Whizzer’s lips. “I am, yes.”

“If it’s not how I paid for the subway every morning, I would honestly say _fuck money._ Except philanthropy. Philanthropy’s cool. Being nice is cool.”

“Being nice is hella cool.”

“Anyway.” Marvin leaned forward. “This is a police interrogation now.”

“Oh, damn.” Whizzer raised his hands. “I didn’t do it!”

Marvin chuckled. “Okay, how many siblings do you have?”

“Three sisters and one brother.”

“Oh, jeez. I’m an only child. _Four_ siblings?”

“Uh-huh. My brother Dan and my sister Becky were basically chauffeurs until I got my licence.”

“Oooh, a licence in New York City?”

“Yeah, man. I grew up in Nebraska. We got hella roads.”

“Hella roads, huh? Same in Santa Ana, but in a bad way. Urban planning is unheard of.”

“Love that. New York relates. One time I watched a guy honk at a streetlight because it took too long to turn green.”

Marvin smiled, blowing on his coffee. “Me, waiting for the subway to leave the station when I’m late to class.”

“Yo, what if humans had horns? Like cars?” Whizzer leaned his chin in his hand.

“I believe that’s called screaming. And it’s socially unacceptable.”

“Right. True.” Whizzer sipped his coffee. Steam rose through the hole. He didn’t seem to care.

“What else should I know about you?”

“Mmm…” Whizzer swallowed. “I’m a plant dad, I have a cat named Melpomene after the Greek muse of tragedy, but we call her Millie. Also, I collect mugs and Disney DVDs.”

“Checks out.”

“How ‘bout you?”

“Ahh… I recycle my cans, I really love puzzles, and I would do anything to own a golden retriever. But city rent disagrees.”

“Yeah. The view from my living room window is mostly a building and neon lights. It does face east, though. If I get up early enough, I can watch the sunrise.”

Marvin grabbed his pastry bag and pulled out the croissant. “Funny. My window faces west.”

Whizzer smiled, tilted his head.

And wow, did Marvin want him.


End file.
